


Smoke Detector

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Famous Ashton, Famous Calum, Famous Luke, M/M, Mpreg, Not Famous Michael, Pregnant Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively Titled: The Roof The Roof The Roof is on fire-oh shit wait nope thats the oven the ovens on fire </p><p>Michael is pregnant and tries to make his husbands dinner, it doesn't go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Detector

**Author's Note:**

> lame ass title cuz im a lame ass second rate writer 
> 
>  
> 
> pointless ass drabble, excuse to write pregnant mikey

Michael couldn't cook for shit, he knew it, his husbands knew it, the baby probably knew it and he wasn't even born yet, yet he still tried, he did his very best, he really did.

 

He really should have known it would end up like this, but he had still done it. He had spent all afternoon trying to make pot roast the way Calum did. Or, at least, the way he thought he had seen Calum make it.

 

The entire chunk of meat and all the vegetables he had carefully cut up where blackened to a crisp, the glass off the oven door was smashed and the inside was coated with the foam from the fire extinguisher, the red thing itself lying empty on the other side of the glass covered floor, the smoke detector wouldn't shut the fuck up because light gray smoke hung in the air,

 

Michael sat in the corner of the kitchen on his ass, crying his eyes out and rubbing his belly with all the windows of the house and doors of the house open.

 

He had been trying to treat his husbands. They had been on the road for months and had carefully crafted the tour dates so that they would be finished in time to return to Australia on his birthday. They had worked so hard for months and he had wanted to treat them to a nice dinner.

 

He knew he was a shit cook, but he had hoped that if he had followed the directions and what he remembered Calum doing then he wouldn't fuck up that bad, maybe it would even be edible.

 

Ashton had told him over the phone that they were going to take him out once they got home and washed up, insisting they wanted to take him out for his birthday, but he hadn't listened. He wish he had.

 

He doesn't know how long he’s been sitting there before he hears the front door of the house open and he hears Luke’s voice.

 

“Mikey we’re home are you-what the fuck?”

 

Luke and his long ass legs bolted across the house in a second and before he knew it his blonde haired husband was standing over him, looking around the kitchen with the same expression one might have after witnessing a particularly violent car crash.

 

Luke looked down at him, jaw slack and eyes bulged.

 

“Sorry.” he said softly. “It was an accident.”

 

Before Luke could say another word he heard Ashton and Calum both shouting and cursing and then they too ran into the room, expressions turning to mirror Luke when they saw the disaster he had created.

 

“Sorry,” he whispered, voice cracking as his eyes pooled with more tears. “I didn't mean too.” He got out before his bottom lip wobbled and he started crying again.

 

“Jesus Christ,” he heard Calum say, and he flinched, worried his husband was going to be pissed off at him for breaking one of his most precious home appliances. “Michael are you okay? Are you hurt, baby?”

 

Michael looked at him threw his tear clouded eyes. “I was trying to make you dinner as a welcome home gift.”

 

“Aw baby,” Ashton cooed, crouching down and giving his forehead a kiss. “I told you we were bringing you out for your birthday.”

 

Michael sniffed and Ashton gave him a sad smile, wiping away the tears dripping down his cheeks. Luke grabbed a stool from the pantry and brought it into the middle of the kitchen so he could reach the smoke detector that wouldn't stop beeping even though the smoke had already cleared.

 

“Don't cry, everything can easily be fixed, no harm done.” Ashton comforted him.

 

“It's the hormones,” Michael snapped at him. “That's the only reason I’m crying, it's your son's fault, blame him.” he pouted.

 

Ashton, Calum and Luke all laughed fondly and Calum bent down to plant a soft kiss to the crown of his stretched belly. Calum pulled back suddenly, looking a bit scandalized,

 

“He kicked me!” he said in disbelief, he looked down at Michael’s stomach and gave it a little rub. “I thought we agreed you weren't gonna hold this tour against me?”

 

Michael blinked at him in confusion. “What the fuck? I wouldnt ever-

 

“Not you,” Calum grumbled. “The kid.”

 

Michael was about to make a remark regarding Calum’s sanity, considering the fact the last time he had seen Michael he was only two months along and only had a tiny bump compared to this monster of a stomach, but before he could Luke was grabbing him from underneath the arms and hauling him up onto his feet.

 

“Go sit down and order some pizza, Calum and Ash will clean this up, so dont worry bout a thing.”

 

“And what are you going to be doing, blondie?” Ashton wondered, eyeing the mess Michael had accidentally created.

 

Luke smirked. “Im gonna be giving Mikey a foot rub.”

 

Michael’s eyes brightened instantly, he had been dying for a foot rub for weeks. “You heard the man, boys! Get to it!”

 

And with that he pulled Luke into the lounge and grabbed his cell phone along the way.

  
An hour later Michael was seated on the couch, the three out of the four people he loved more the anything in the world  surrounding him (the fourth being his growing son) chatting about their best moments on tour and throwing pepperoni into each others mouths and despite the fact the kitchen was still ruined and they needed to buy a entire new stove,  he was happy. Very happy indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck even was this fic 
> 
> happy birthday mikey (its still his birthday here even tho the stupid ass date says it was published on the 21st)


End file.
